


Indulgence

by TacticalJunk



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Futanari, Magic Cock, Masturbation, futanari growth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:28:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25658974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TacticalJunk/pseuds/TacticalJunk
Summary: Tharja holed up in her bedroom in the castle of Ylisse, decides her private time could use a bit more spice.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Indulgence

**Author's Note:**

> Part two will be out if people enjoy this enough. Story takes place after the defeat of Gangrel but before the invasion of Valm. If you care.

"Nmmmmh Robin..."

The young flustered witch moaned aloud to herself with need, ignoring the busy passing footsteps outside her door that could undoubtedly not drown out her perverted wailing and the loud wet squishing sounds of her long slender fingers penetrating deep into both her warm wet holes. The lonely witch rode the high of her several hour long masturbation session, savoring it. Periodically ceasing her movements, not due to realizing how loud her private activities were for the disturbed peace beyond her door, but to prolong her self indulgence further. Denying her own orgasm so the explosive climax wouldn't tire her out and force her to sleep and wake up with a clear, unaroused head. Other residents of the castle be damned. It was only 11AM, and she usually didn't stop herself and pass out soaked in her own juices until at least noon.

She vibrated her hands, pistoning her fingers in and out of her girl holes rapidly and suddenly pulled them out entirely, softly rubbing her hard little love button. in her sweaty exhaustion her head fell back with a soft thud onto her mattress, and an increasingly perverse urge penetrated her fragile grasp of sanity, weakened by hours of chasing and then releasing her orgasm. She panted and moaned, her well-endowed nude chest rising and falling with her hot steamy breathes and turned her attention to the nightstand. Pushing her sketches of lewd commissioned art of her unrequited future husband away, she reached into a dark dusty drawer and searched with her fingertips for a something special. 

In her usual state of mind, Tharja had no interest in such a practically useless tome. It was a book of body morphing and shape modification. Something that she just so happened to specialize in. But this particular volume being of a more sexual nature. 

However in her current, fragile, unusual, and very horny state of mind, it was her secret pet project.  
A project she only took any interest in while in the middle of fucking herself stupid. Only after she came and the clouds in her mind parted did she feel any shame or lose an inkling of passion for it.  
She opened the pages to the particular spell that made her heart flutter when she spread what it described. Much in the same way a child's heart feels when they are about to open the closet door to find their Christmas presents. Knowing full well what they're doing was naughty. 

Her slender spidery fingers still damp with her own essence flipped through the pages until she found what she sought. She bit her thumbnail and smiled. "Mmmm.." 

What she's always secretly longed for. Something that enabled her to engage in her favorite hobby more often. Something that could give her sex with any man or woman alive. Something that made her feel more powerful than any weapon ever could. 

A spell that can grow an inhumanly long, hard, erect, cock. 

She sighed while a blush tinted her smile.

Her one hand on the book, the other took to stoking the embers in her oven, ensuring her arousal didn't die down enough to make her realize that it's a crime against nature and a mockery of her profession to be looking at the pages in her hand. The dark mage blushed harder and bit her lip, smiling. She was as close to deciphering the spell she needed as she was to squirting all over her tactician-shaped bodypillow. She licked some of the excess pussy juice on her hand, slid her fingers knuckle deep into her cunt and prepared herself for a long period of horny bookwork.

Within only a few more moments of simultaneous fingering and research, Tharja had finished translating the final home stretch of the spell and began whispering the incantation to herself. Her pupils growing wide as saucers as her excitement reached a long-awaited crescendo. She lie flat on the bed, closing her eyes as she chanted the spell to herself, her fingers angrily mashing against her sensitive clit, giddy in anticipation of the depraved gift she was about to receive. 

A few laps into her repetitive poetic mumbling, her crotch began to glow a faint purple before a tether of light from the book made the whole room flash! Tharja yelped from the extreme sudden overstimulating cacophony of alien sensations between her thighs. Her muscles tightened and her pelvis shot into the air involuntarily. 

When Tharja's sight returned from the blinding light, she looked up to her thrusted hips and saw a tower of veiny violently throbbing meat rising out of her pubes. 

It throbbed and rose further with each pulse her heart fed to the new organ. Tharja's mind also seemed to re appropriate all of its resources into wrestling with how to process the signals and hormones that flooded into her brain. She could barely keep her eyes straight and a hint of drool had crept out of her mouth while she sat observing her body as best she could, unable to move her muscles to caress it. If she could, no doubt her brain would crash from her touch. 

Instead, her brain crashed when she felt a fleeting sharp pain below her penis. Two more growths had come into being. A pair of lumps shot outward and plumped up suddenly to the size of golf balls, securely inside a fleshy hairy pouch. She could feel them become hot, figuring they must be filling up with her new supply of hot and fresh nut milk.

The growing pillar atop her pelvis meanwhile, seemed to finally be slowing it's previously unyielding growth. The network of bulging pulsating thick veins seemed to pop out hard, most of the pipes revealing themselves for the first time with a single violent throb that made the entire serving of cockmeat wobble. As if the impatient appendage demanded the attention of those around it as efficiently as a lord forcing a maiden's hand to his genitals. 

Tharja realized she had been gasping loudly and her entire face and much of the sheets below her was soaked with sweat. With the roots of her appendage deeply integrated into her anatomy, Tharja regained basic motor function again. She steadily lowered her hips, feeling a newfound weight, realizing her large testicles' gravity were more responsible for her hips collapsing than she was. 

She suddenly felt embarrassed she had been stuck in such a position that made her equally excited and intimidated of her own creation.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think!


End file.
